Love Potion
by Nokoli
Summary: When Winry screws things up majorly via a love potion mishap, Ling and Ed are brought closer together. But how will Greed complicate things? And when did Rose show up...? Ling/GreedxEd Au
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Umm, well :D IDK. So this is what I do when I'm bored, write :D Amber is my grammarnazi/editor. [advertising] Go check her stories out :D [/advertising]

**WARNINGS!:**Greed!Ling, so after Gluttony's stomach scene? IDK this might just be AU, but I dunno :D YAOI, YURI, AND STRAIGHTNESS = the pairings. 3

ITALICS ARE LING TALKING TO GREED/the love potion's tag

**Editor's Note: **Hi...! Eternaltsundere (aka Amber) here. I'm the editor... again... it does so seem that I often times end up the editor of Noko's stories, eh? What can I say..? We're sisters. Seems inevitable... Anyway, hope you enjoy this... I didn't edit it much, or tried not to... Just grammar, and some other things... but... yup. In other news, I LOVE LINGXED ASDFGHJKL sooooo this is pretty awesome. :D

The blonde girl walked down the busy streets of Rush Valley, just taking a lazy stroll. She sighed as she found a nearby bench to perch herself on. Sitting down, her vibrant blue eyes had a sad look about them. "I wish I could figure out a way to get to Ed. To tell him I love him..."

Of course, she had no idea that a random old lady was watching her from a few footsteps away. Then, without warning, the old lady hobbled over to where she was sitting. "My dear, whats gotten into you?" The girl jumped from her place and stared at the lady for a long moment. She snapped herself out of it, and quickly responded to her.

"Er... my name is Winry. And well..uh.." Winry blushed, and looked to the side. The old lady smiled, exposing crooked teeth. Finding something from her pocket, she pulled a bottle out and cradled it in her hands. It was covered in pink, with a single heart on the middle.

"Well, will this help?" Before Winry could answer, the bottle was thrust into her hands, and the woman was walking away. She blinked at the seemingly innocent bottle, and took a look at the tag that came with it.

_Love Potion._

_Do you have someone you love? Then give them this! It will make sure they fall in love with you! But, make sure the first one they see after they wake up is you, or it won't work!_

_Have a nice day! _

Winry's eyes widened, but it didn't take long for her to decide to use it... When the woman got to a alley, a few strands of long green hair could suddenly be seen, but Winry wasn't looking her way.

–

Winry was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling wondering if she should use the potion or not. A knock came on the door, and she jumped up. "E-eh? Garfiel? Is that you?"

"No! Winry, it's Ed!" She blinked a little, then opened the door to see Ed and Al. Blushing, she invited them into her room.

"What are you doing here?" Winry tilted her head and stared at them both.

"We're just visiting, Winry! We want to know how you've been~." Al waved at her, and Ed smiled slightly. Before anyone could do anything, a familiar voice spoke up. "So... am I invited?" They all stared at the intruder for a few seconds, before all screaming. It was Ling.

"HOW'D YOU GET IN?" Al, Ed, and Winry chorused.

"The window." Ling grinned a Chesire-cat grin.

After they got calmed down, Winry got enough chairs for them all to sit down.

"Why are you still stalking me? I thought you were Greed now!" Ed yelled at Ling, or rather Greed? Maybe both. There was a slight red that dusted Ling's cheeks. "Can I not go anywhere without being accused of stalking someone?" Ed 'hmp'ed and looked away.

"OH! Ed, I got you a present the other day! I'm gonna go get it!" Ed blinked as Winry sped off into the kitchen. Upon arriving, she retrieved the love potion and poured in a less girly bottle with careful hands. Walking back, she made sure that she didn't drop it, or break it. Once in the room, she handed it to Ed, watching as he blinked in apparent confusion.

"Umm... Okay...! Thanks, Winry." Before he could put it away, Winry stopped him. "Go ahead! Drink it..!"

"O-okay?" He took off the cap and took a big swig out of it. Shrugging, he drank a bit more, then set the bottle on the floor nearby, replacing the cap. Ling stared at the bottle, trying to think of something he was having trouble recalling... Within a few moments, however, the bottle lay forgotten on the ground, and Ling didn't have time to ponder.

A while later, Ed had begun to feel woozy. "I... I d-don't feel so... well..." Without another word he collapsed onto the ground. Everyone gasped, and Al made sure that his brother didn't fall off of his chair. "Ed!"

Al picked up his brother and set him gently on Winry's bed, and the other three crowded around his body. Ling was the closest to him, followed by Al, then Winry. Ling furrowed his brow as he stared at the unconscious blonde, feeling the urge to glomp him rising. He pushed it away – he should be worrying about him, not plotting to cling to him...

It was a few minutes later that Ed awoke. "Ow... my head... wh-what happened?" However, Winry, being the absent-minded girl she was, ended up forgetting for the moment that _she_ was supposed to be the first thing Ed saw... and he blinked up at... Ling.

Frozen, Ed simply stared at Ling for a few seconds. Ling stared back, confusion showing on his face. Then Ed's face turned completely red. The prince put a worried hand on Ed's forehead. "Do you have a fever, Ed?" Edward's face turned a few shades redder, and he slapped the hand away frantically. "N-no! I don't..!" His voice was strangely weak, and he struggled out of Winry's bed. Seeing his reactions, Winry mentally slapped herself.. she forgot about the warning on the tag! She would never have Ed fall in love with her now...! That is, if the potion was really working...

The doorbell to the house rang, so Winry left the room to go answer it.

"E-eh? Brother, what's wrong? Why'd your face turn ...wait..." Al suddenly giggled, then without another word fled the room, leaving Ed in the hands of Greedling.

"W-wait! AL!" His brother was already gone, and Ed grumbled at the revelation. Ling just tilted his head. He smirked, and pulled Ed into a hug - which made the other blush, and freeze up.

Winry came back, this time with Rose in tow. She took one look at them, embracing, before a sad look passed over her features. Guilty as well. Sighing, she dragged Rose back out, who was giving her a weird look... Was she smirking?

Greed then decided Ling had enough screen time and took over. _Greed! … FFUU- _He was cut off from talking to Greed by Greed not listening.

"Um? Ling... you're still holding me." Ed poked Greed on the shoulder after he calmed down from being frozen up. The reply was swift; "Not Ling, dearie~." Greed smirked at him, nuzzling the short teen. Ed froze up again, this time from shock. (And perhaps the love potion.)

Greed was dead set on having Ed for himself - _not_ Ling. But that would probably prove a bit difficult... so he probably shouldn't let Ling out as often... hmm...

_I can hear you think, you know. _

Ling was promptly ignored. Greed rested his head on Ed's, and mused over a possible plan of attack. Well, as long as he didn't let his focus slip, Ling shouldn't be able to come out. Right? … Maybe. So with a lewd grin Greed pulled back and began to focus very intently on the gold of Edward's eyes. And his pretty blonde hair. And his ever reddening face.

**A/N: **SOOO! How'd you like it~? Imma try for chapters now :3 it may not be that long, but that's okay right? :D so umm.. yeah... I am a fan of LingxEd ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sooo! This is the second chapter :D Umm yeah~ IDK. EDITOR IS STILL THE ONE YOU ALL (maybe?) KNOW AND ALL LOVE, AMBER

**WARNINGS:**Yaoi, Yuri, and straight = all pairings. And I've decided this should be AU -shot'd- so um yeah... :D

_Italics _are Ling speaking/thinking to Greed (vise versa), and letters/tag/written things/etc.

–

**EDITOR'S NOTE: **I like tacos. Um... yup. Please review if you read this. :D I wanna see reviewsssssss. Okay, I'm done now. -Eternaltsundere

–

"Winry! I've been wondering since I arrived... Can we go out and do something together?" Rose purred into Winry's ear, making the poor girl flush and jump with a squeak. They were on their way into the living room, as Garfiel wasn't home at the moment.

"U-um... eh... sure..? But what would the others do while we're gone?" Winry's face was slightly red now, and Rose had decided to slink her arm around the other's shoulders. Without replying to her question, Rose promptly led Winry out the door, a large grin on her face.

–

Al busied himself in another room of the house, having fled there not too long beforehand. He'd ignored his brother's plea to not leave – if only so he could give the two 'lovebirds' some privacy. He knew why his brother blushed from being in Greed/Ling's arms... his brother finally had a crush~! Giggling once more, he tried to go to a random room only to be stopped by Mei and Lan Fan. Mei was smiling at him, while Lan Fan was staring at Mei. Al stopped in his place and tilted his head.

"Why are you here?" he asked, tone confused. Mei jumped a little bit, seemingly brought out of a daydream, and from beside her Lan Fan shot Al a glance.

"I'm just following the brat. She decided to come here..," her tone was hateful, but her eyes held a different story. Al looked at Lan Fan, then at Mei, then back to Lan Fan before giving a shrug of his metal shoulders.

"You guys want to go out with me? I'm going to be alone today, and you guys just decided to drop in..." Mei blushed and squealed loudly, apparently misinterpreting his meaning. With a cry she grabbed onto Al, who in response latched onto Lan Fan. Lan Fan's eyes narrowed and she shot Mei a glance, but she did not move her arm/s.

Without warning she dragged them out onto the streets, a little behind Rose and Winry.

–

Done with staring intently into Ed's eyes, he patted the smaller's head when he heard the door from the main entrance open and close two times. "It seems they decided to leave us here alone..." Ed was still blushing, but it faded slightly when Greed patted his head.

"W-wh..." No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't form a coherent sentence... Greed smirked at him, obviously enjoying his pain – and then suddenly a large furry spider crawled out of a random space in the wall. Ed gave a shriek, practically jumping into Greed's arms (who caught him expertly.) "KYAAA! A spider! LING, saaaave meee!" (1)

Greed blinked slowly for a moment, then burst out laughing. The spider was on the floor now, crawling closer. "Hahaa... ah... haha... a SPIDER?" But the poor spider was spooked. It trembled a little, then started hopping back to it's hiding place. Ed let out a breath from his place in Greed's arms, but looked at the hopping spider with sympathy.

However, when Greed finally stopped laughing hysterically, Ed noticed he was (still) in the arms of his friend... his face turned quickly to the color of a tomato, and he started to stutter. "U-um..."

Greed grinned at his 'captive', but did not let him go. "Yesss...?" Ed glared halfheartedly up at him.

"I want down." Greed was still grinning.

"No." Ed struggled in response and soon managed to get out of the other's grip. Greed was about to retort when his arm gave a sudden jerk. Eyes widening, he realized with a start that Ling was fighting back for control.

_Ed is not yours! _Ling growled internally – he was fighting desperately against his captor. Greed smirked inwardly at the words; _Well.. we do share the same body. He's _ours. _Not for long, though._

Ed blinked, tilting his head. "Eh? Is everything alright in there?" He used his automail arm to bop Greed on the head... which, surprisingly, seemed to knock Greed out. In his place was Ling. Their shared body had fallen to the floor with the motion, and Ling looked up at Ed as he seized control.

"Um... well then! That was a surprise." Ling tilted his head as he stood up. Grabbing onto Ed, he decided he wanted to test something.

"Wh-wha-" Ling bent down and kissed Fullmetal on the lips. Ed's face turned red (again), and his knees gave out in apparent shock. (It was a good thing Ling was clinging to him so fiercely, or he might have met the floor yet again.) Ling's face was also red...Did he _like_ Ed?

Ed was having a hard time concentrating, but then Ling decided to press their lips together again. It snapped him out of it rather quickly. Pulling away forcefully, he sputtered, "Ehh? L-Ling! What was that for?" The blonde turned his eyes away, face burning.

Ling was also blushing, but he had more tact and showed that he was keen on ignoring it. "E-Ed. I think I want to tell you something.."

"Hmm?" Ed looked back to Ling, blinking up at him.

–

**A/N: **CLIFFHANGER! :D ...A

(1): Let's pretend that Ed has a spider phobia just for this fic. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ehuuu! Sorry for taking so long to make an update. I kinda got back into Neopets x3 Sooo! This is the last chapter. I HOPEDED YEW LIKEDED ETT.

–

**EDITOR'S NOTE: **ROSEXWINRY … lulz :'D Eternaltsundere has nothing more to say here. Except Ouran High School Host Club is win, maybe. IDK. -dies-

–

**WARNINGS:** This contains Yuri, Straight, and Yaoiiiiiii! Please read with caution :D Oh. And OOCness. Like lots :D lots lots...?

_Italics _are Ling speaking/thinking to Greed (vise versa) and letters/tag/written things

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything~ :3 Except for my writings. And Amber owns the editing ;D

–

"Um..," Ling muttered, glancing away. "Eheh..." The Xing prince was trying his hardest to draw this out for as long as he could, and Ed was getting a little impatient.

"Y-yes?" He felt as if he knew what Ling was going to say; but he had to make sure. It would do no good to make himself look like a fool, would it? After a few seconds, the other blushed.

"I love you, Ed! Pleasebemyboyfriend?" At the words, Ed's own face erupted in a blush, seemingly figuring out what the other said.

"Y-yes..," he breathed. He then proceeded to jump into Ling's arms and promptly have a cliche kissing session. None of them seemed to notice when Winry came back in to get something; Rose was waiting outside, waiting for her 'date'. Seeing the scene before her, Winry felt herself tear up a little, sniffing as she backed out of the room. Leaving the door open a crack, she ran back out to Rose.

"Rooose!" She was crying now, latching onto Rose like a lost child. She sobbed shamelessly onto the other girl's shoulder while Rose tried desperately to comfort her, patting her and cooing soothing words.

"Shhh... it'll be okay, Winry." Winry only sobbed louder in response. With a sigh, Rose leaned over and kissed Winry's hair.

"I love you, you know?" Winry's crying faltered as she looked tentatively up at Rose.

"Really...?" the blonde murmured, her eyes slightly red from tears. A luminescent blush had spread across her pale face.

"Yes, really." Rose kissed Winry again, this time on her lips.

–THE END..wait no...–

Envy cackled, back where all the homunculi hung out. Pride was glaring at him, whereas Wrath was just staring.

"And... why are you so happy?" Wrath blinked, Pride glaring harder at the homunculus in question.

"I just messed with their lives! It was awesome~." Envy's reply was filled with mirth, and he proceeded to tell Wrath exactly what he did that had made him so proud.

"I transformed into an really old lady – I was sure to make her kinda creepy. I grabbed a 'love' potion – it really would only work for a few minutes... – and gave it to the girl. After that, I went up to her bedroom window to watch, hoping she would use it on Chibi. She did, of course! Only... Greed was there... and he potion was wasted on him, not her," here he grinned evilly, "she seemed upset, and went away with some girl. Then Chibi 'n Greed got together."

Wrath sighed, facepalming. "Why did you do that?"

Envy started to cackle maniacally again. "I like to fuck shit up~!" His laughing was loud enough to startle all the birds within a mile's radius, sending them hurrying off into the air.

–

**A/N: **YAYY there is the ending. So, was it awesome or what? -shot'd- OH INCASE YOU WERE WONDERING, the straight pairing was MeixAlxLan Fan. X3


End file.
